


Like Father, Like Son

by Mikey2084



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father's Day, Humor, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey2084/pseuds/Mikey2084
Summary: A Father’s Day one-shot featuring our favorite fox Pawpsicle hustler, his son, and the bunny cop who catches them both red-pawed.  Enjoy the hustle!
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Like Father, Like Son

Disclaimer: Zootopia and all related characters are owned by Disney.

…..

"Boom! Two hundred tickets, before noon!"

Judy fist pumped and was about to let out a whoop when the meter in front of her small parking cart expired.

Sighing, the small bunny, in her stretchy blue neoprene uniform, orange safety vest, and meter maid hat, quickly typed out another ticket, slipped it under the wiper of her tiny cart and groaned, "Two oh one."

Judy's ears shot up as brakes screeched and a horn blasted from across the street.

Following the noise, Judy spied a brown-furred ram yelling at a fox he'd almost hit while driving his small truck out of an alley.

"Hey, watch where you're going, fox!"

Focusing in on the tall red fox, and the hideous yellow Pawaiian dad-shirt he was wearing, Judy watched as he turned around, shrugged at the ram, and then continued down the sidewalk.

Stopping in front of a large-mammal ice cream parlor, the disreputable fox, eyes shifting left and right, lurked about until an elephant in shorts walked by, and the tod followed him into the shop.

Judy's eyes narrowed, 'That fox is up to something!'

Gingerly jogging across the street, Judy climbed up the storefront ledge and then looking in through the large window, she scanned the shop for her red quarry.

"Where'd he go?" Judy grumbled as she tried, and failed, to find any furry tailed mammals among all the pachyderms milling about in the shop.

Slipping down from her window perch, Judy pushed open the shop door and softly padding in, took up position behind everyone waiting in line, and watched to see what was going on.

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here. So, hit the road."

Judy made to go intervene and give the worrisome fox a good talking to when she heard, "I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I simply want to buy a Jumbo Pop… for my little boy."

'Sweet Cheese and Crackers, what's–'

And then Judy saw the cutest sight, a small fox dressed in an elephant costume waddled up next to his father, looked back at her before taking a quick suck of his pacifier, and then nervously turned to face the elephant clerk.

"You want the red or the blue, pal?" prompted the Dad.

The little kit looked up at his father, and after getting a reassuring nod, walked over to the display case and pointed at an enormous red Jumbo Pop.

Waving his trunk, the elephant said, "Come on, kid. Back up," and then to the older fox, "Listen, buddy."

"What?"

"There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?"

"Uh, no, no. There are. It's just my boy, this goofy little stinker; he loves all things elephant. Wants to be one when he grows up."

Judy smiled as the fox kit tried to flip the mask part of the costume up so it would cover his head and face, and then she chuckled as the hood got caught on the young tod's ears, and he tried to do another head flip to settle it in place.

Reaching over, the handsome Dad pulled the hood over the kit's head and said, "Isn't that adorable?"

Judy waited.

"Uh… Isn't that adorable?"

All the mammals in line held their breath.

Bending down, the red fox whispered something to the kit and then said, "Adorable."

The small fox threw his arms wide, blared out a high pitched, squeaky trumpeting noise, and held the pose as his long nose flapped around for effect.

An older elephant cow started to clap but stopped when her mate nudged her.

Judy facepalmed.

Jumbeaux bit his lip, and trying desperately to maintain his composure, took a quick look down at a notecard on the counter and said, "Look, you, uh, probably can't read, fox, but…" Grabbing a sign off the counter with his trunk, Jumbeaux started to wave it in front of the foxes, when he lost it and laughed instead, "I'm sorry, Wilde, I can't, he's too cute."

As if on cue, a red-furred bunny blur shot over from a table in the corner, and waving a mom-finger, yelled, "You can't call my littermate cute, only rabbits," and then spying her Dad smiling at her, "and foxes, are allowed to call us cute."

Laughing harder, Jumbeaux, waved his trunk at the kits and said, "Good job kits, you had me fooled. One Jumbo Pop, coming right up." Nodding toward the back of the store, the elephant said, "Nick, I'll have Terry load it into Finn's van for you."

Judy padded over to her mate as Finn joined the small group, "Nick?"

"Mom, did you see, I hustled Mr. Jumbeaux good, just like Dad showed me!"

Kneeling in front of the young tod, Judy pulled the elephant hood off of her son's grey-furred head and hugged him, "I saw, you did great. I was all ready to pay for the Jumbo Pop myself, you did so well."

"Really?"

"Of course, Jonathan, you're an even better hustler than your father," and then pulling the young boy in for a hug, Judy marked her son and nuzzled him close.

"Moooom, I'm too old for that."

"Yeah, Mom, we're too old for that," added the tallest kit of the group.

"Come here, you!" said Judy, grunting as she stood up to face her mate. "This was your amazing Father's Day plan? Teaching our kits how to hustle?"

Nick shrugged, "Maybe, but it's for a good cause."

"Yeah, Mom," said the young doe, "Dad and Uncle Finn are going to show us how to make Pawpsicles, and then we're going to Sister Mary's to pass them out."

Pulling Judy into a hug from behind, Nick said, "Why don't you clock out early and come help us?" and then as one of his paws gently rubbed his mate's baby bump, he added, "You know Bogo's not going to let you do anything but parking duty until after you're back from leave."

"Yeah, Mom!"

"You can be the one to melt the Jumbo Pop on the roof!"

"Woo-hoo," joined in Finn.

Putting her paw on top of Nick's, Judy felt a kick from the litter she was carrying, and then smiling, looked up at her fox, "Alright, I'll take the Joke-mobile back to the station and meet you at Sister Mary's. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear what you've been teaching our kits."

Nick gulped, "You wouldn't?"

Turning around in his arms, Judy pulled Nick's muzzle to hers, kissed him, and said, "You know, it's been a pretty rough day, and I'm thinking I could use a foot massage tonight."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Who's the hustler now?"

"Happy Father's Day, Slick."


End file.
